Kagome "Gou" Fuji Higurashi
|gender = Female |weight = 50 kg |previous occupation = Miko |previous team = Shikon Hunting Group|alias = Kikyo Sango}} Kagome Higurashi is the main character of the story, Silent Composition. She takes the place of the original main character, Haruka Nanami. As an actor and model she goes by the name Kikyo Sango. Background Appearance As herself Kagome has blue eyes and fair creamy skin. Her long inky blue-black hair is usually set atop her head in a bun, which is held together by decorative chopsticks. She also wears a pair of slim prescriptioned glasses though she does not need them. Personality More often then not, Kagome can be found composing music or playing on one of her instruments in a semi-isolated area. History As a little girl Kagome had always admired her father, who was a famous composer. While he had been alive, he had taught her how to play the violin, the flute, and the piano. Eventually, her father recognized the raw talent and potential hidden within her as well as her strong love of music (much like his) and taught her all he could about music and music composition, going as far as to take to different concerts and to his work. After her father's death when she was nine, Kagome decided that she would follow her father's footsteps and become a famous composer. In following this path, she continued to learn music and play various other instruments. She joined her junior high's music club as the pianist to further her learning under the teachings of the school's music teacher. She later on branched out to join the music club's choir, winning herself many solos. She quickly expanded into acting, and obtaining many roles and positions in school and community plays and musicals. However, after her fourteenth birthday, Kagome had put many of her roles on hiatus until after the shikon had been completed as jewel hunting took up most of her time. She had also had her mother pull her out of school and enroll her into an online home schooling program so that she won't fall behind in class. The hunt for the shikon jewel ended just a week shy of October. Once her responsibility of the shikon jewel had been taken care of, Kagome returned to acting in plays and musicals. She was eventually scouted to be a model and idol, which she agreed to on the condition that the job would only be for at max two years and that she would be able to study under her composer. She had planned to use the experience that she'd gain to help whichever idol trainee she would pair up to further his/her career. As an idol, Kagome went under the name Kikyo Sango as a tribute to her deceased incarnation and her deceased best friend. After turning fifteen, Kagome passes the entrance exam and enrolls into Saotome Academy. Dorm *Roommate: Tomochika Shibuya Posessions *Classic Violin *Electric Violin *Violin Amps *Metal Flute *Upright Piano *Electric Keyboard Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human